Heretofore, there are various kinds of power-window switches such as lever switches or seesaw switches. One of recently preferred types from a viewpoint of design is a switch having a lever placed down a concavity or offset portion in a car. Such an offset location is usually out of the ambient light. Since the prior art arrangement has no illuminator unique to the switch, it is often difficult for a user to acknowledge at a glance the position of the switch lever or knob particularly at night.